


our tombstones will say that we tried

by urtin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post 310: The Overlooked, Season/Series 03
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urtin/pseuds/urtin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Айзек, оставшиеся Хейлы и Ардженты ушли. Стаи Альф тоже нигде не было видно. И Скотт ушел, потому что он присоединился к ебучему Дюкалиону, так что Стайлз остался один.</p><p>И Дерек тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our tombstones will say that we tried

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our tombstones will say that we tried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/920432) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



Скотт ушел с Альфами. 

Скотт ушел с Альфами. 

Стайлз повторял это в такт собственным шагам. Он был уверен, что к тому времени, как достигнет пролета над первым этажом, он сумеет-таки окончательно поверить в произошедшее. 

Скотт ушел с Альфами. 

Как Дюкалион со Скоттом вообще собирались спускаться с этой крыши? Стайлз стоял у единственного выхода. Он находился там все время, до тех пор, пока они просто взяли, и не исчезли под дымовой завесой. Неужели, они спрыгнули? Да здесь как минимум 6 этажей. Они никак не смогли бы остаться в живых после такого. Скотт сказал, что в тот раз, в торговом центре Дерек пролетел три пролета, и едва не погиб. 

Может быть их ждал какой-нибудь супер-секретный-Альфа-вертолет. 

Как будто в этом вообще был какой-то смысл. Скотт ушел с Альфами. 

Он кинул Стайлза.  
  


Дверь, ведущая на первый этаж поддалась со скрипом: она слетела с верхних петель, когда Скотт ринулся на крышу. Скрип эхом отозвался по коридорам пустой больницы, и Стайзл невольно вздрогнул, хотя тут больше никого и не было. Вокруг было темно. Скорее всего, опять выбило пробки. 

Больничные коридоры выглядели пугающе знакомо, и без верхнего света казались немного странными. Обычно, свет выключали только в отделениях для хронических больных, и то не до конца - его просто слегка приглушали. Стайлз знал эти коридоры так же хорошо, как вкус формальдегида - он все еще помнил, как целовал лицо умершей матери. Но сейчас, сейчас его окружала тьма: вокруг плясали серые и черные тени. 

На секунду ему показалось, что он слышит звук когтей, скребущих по плитке, сбоку дернулась тень, но все это было лишь происками воображения. В конце концов, альфа-стая получила свое. У них не было никаких причин, чтобы остаться. 

Он прошел мимо лифта. 

Дерек все еще валялся на полу кабины без сознания. Стайлз внезапно почувствовал прилив гнева, и рванул с места прямо к выходу. 

Нахуй Дерека. Нахуй. Он был ебаным Альфа-оборотнем; подразумевалось, что он сильнее и быстрее остальных оборотней, и все же он дал ускользнуть Дараку. Почему они за ней не следили? Почему они ее не удержали? Они были заперты лифте, и все, что надо было сделать Дереку - просто вырубить ее. Но нет. Ебаный Дерек проебался и тут, и все пошло по пизде. 

Он может валяться и истекать там кровью сколько угодно, Стайлзу насрать. Может он так и сдохнет. Или может быть он все таки очнется и уползет в сточную канаву, где ему самое место. Хоть раз он мог бы быть реально полезен. Он мог бы контролировать популяцию крыс. Стайлз распахнул двери главного выхода, выбегая на парковку… где вообще никого не было. 

Никого. 

Айзек, оставшиеся Хейлы и Ардженты ушли. Стаи Альф тоже нигде не было видно. И Скотт ушел, потому что он присоединился к ебучему Дюкалиону, так что Стайлз остался один. 

И Дерек тоже. 

– Твою мать, – Стайлз развернулся и пошел обратно в здание.  
  


Дерек был в отключке. 

Дерек весил тонну. 

Пыхтя, надрываясь, и пару раз нечаянно уронив его на землю, Стайлз все таки дотащил его до тележки с носилками. Боже, в бассейне он хотя бы действовал на чистом адреналине. 

– Все это должно быть зачтено мне в карму, – Стайлз тяжело дышал, нес абсолютную чепуху, но кому какая разница? Все равно рядом не было достойных слушателей. 

Тележка грохотала на весь коридор. У главного входа Стайлз чуть притормозил; стеклянные панели на входе были разбиты, и всего на секунду, его посетила безумная идея пустить тележку прямо по осколкам, чтобы услышать хруст стекла под ногами, и хоть раз почувствовать себя бунтарем, убегающим с места преступления. 

В конце концов, он даже не решился наступить на стекло. 

Все равно он облажается. Не самая лучшая его ночь. 

Вздохнув, Стайлз нажал кнопку, которая автоматически открывала дверь, и толкнул тележку на улицу. 

На пустой парковке у него опять появилось это ощущение вседоздоленности и свободы, и ему захотелось проехаться на подножке тележки с носилками. Он был мастером езды на подножке стойки с капельницей, а один раз даже убедил одного интерна посостязаться в гонках на креслах-каталках. 

Лежащий на тележке Дерек повел головой. 

– О, ну вот теперь ты решил очнуться! – Стайлз вдруг разозлился, толкнул тележку, и она покатилась вперед, подпрыгивая на неровностях и кочках. – Просто отлично, правда. Как всегда вовремя. 

Дерек замер. 

– Боже, как же я тебя ненавижу, – пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз. 

Он толкнул тележку в сторону пассажирского сиденья, выудил из кармана ключи, и открыл заднюю дверь. На носилках все еще лежало тело весом примерно под сотню кило, и Стайлз понял, что совершенно не знает, что с ним делать. 

Хотя, он мог бы просто закинуть его в багажник. 

Или… 

Стайлз примостился сбоку, замахнулся как следует, и со всей силы ударил кулаком Дерека по лицу: 

– Просыпайся, скотина! 

Дерек только издал хрипящий звук, но Стайлз уже не обратил на это внимания, потому что руку прошило болью. 

– Ай, ай, ай, блядь, – он прижал к себе запястье и зашипел сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ебаные оборотни. 

Он очень надеялся, что ничего не повредил. Это была та же самая несчатная рука, которая пиздецки болела после того, как он херачил битой по здоровенным Альфа-близнецам. Еще больше она болела после того, как он тогда дал по морде Дереку, пока тот валялся на полу у Дитона в клинике. 

Дерек, лежащий на носилках, начал кашлять. 

Слава тебе, Господи. 

– Эй, – позвал его Стайлз, наблюдая, как Дерек слабо моргает. – Эй, очнись. Наши дела не терпят отлагательств. 

Дерек моргнул, повернул голову и провел рукой по лицу. 

– Что… 

– Давай, мудила. Вставай и залезай уже в чертову машину. 

Дерек опять моргнул, а потом вдруг застыл. 

– Стайлз-Джен-Дарак–! 

– Да, я знаю. –Стайлз опять завелся, подтаскивая Дерека и устраивая его в салоне. – Ты дал ей сбежать, и теперь у нее мама Скотта и мой отец, и это просто охуенно, потому что Скотт свалил со стаей Альф, чтобы ее вернуть, а мы теперь тут сами по себе. Отличная работа, Дерек. 

– Что с Корой? 

Стайлз остановился, повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Дерека. 

– И вот это твой первый вопрос? Серьезно? Скотт объединился с ебаным Дюкалианом, а все, что тебя...ай! 

Дерек схватил его за руку, и выпустил когти, которые впились прямо в кожу, а потом выдавил сквозь зубы: 

– Что. С Корой. 

– Я не знаю! Боже, да не знаю я! Когда Питер и Айзек ушли с ней, она была еще жива. Это все, что я знаю, клянусь. 

Дерек тихо рыкнул, но выпустил руку из хватки и рухнул обратно на сиденья. 

Стайлз бросил на Дерека косой взгляд и отодвинулся подальше, пока его бедро не врезалось в носилки. Он прикусил губу, чтобы не заорать от боли, с силой пнул тележку, и ушел на другую сторону Джипа, чтобы сесть за руль. Он опять достал ключи из кармана, плюхнулся на сиденье, и… 

Ничего. 

– Ну? – подал голос Дерек. 

Стайлз нашел в кармане телефон, посмотрел на экран – нет пропущенных смс. Ни Скотт, ни, тем более, Айзек или Эллисон, не удосужились ему написать. Да хоть бы Лидия! Они все разбежались кто куда, а Стайлз остался тут – сидеть в джипе с Дереком; не имея ни малейшего понятия, с чего начать. 

Наверняка, кто-то из них написал Скотту. Поинтересовались, как у него дела, договорились о встрече, подбодрили дурацкими смайликами. 

Он сделал общую рассылку по всем причастным с требованием поделиться хоть какой-то информацией и опять поставил блокировку на экран. Он убрал телефон в задний карман, чтобы сразу почувствовать вибрацию, когда...если кто-нибудь ответит на сообщение. 

– Я не знаю, – натянуто сказал Стайлз, вставляя ключ в зажигание и проворачивая его. – Видимо, все забыли посвятить меня в свои планы. 

– Класс. – со вздохом отозвался Дерек. 

– Ага, – бурукнул Стайлз и дал задний ход с парковки. 

В обоюдном молчании, они покинули территорию больницы. Когда они проехали мимо главного входа, у двери моргнула табличка с подсветкой, но к тому времени, как Стайлз вырулил на главную дорогу, она опять погасла. Запястье у Стайлза пульсировало и отдавало тупой ноющей болью. 

– Скотт ушел с Дюкалионом? – Осторожно начал Дерек. 

– Да, – ответил Стайлз. – Дюкалион обещал, что поможет вернуть ему его мать. Ну потому что ее утащил Дарак. Теперь у нее мой отец и его мать. Всего лишь две жертвы. Ты же знаешь, что она всегда берет их по одной за раз? Из принципа: она не берет следующую жертву, пока предыдущая не умрет. 

– Она была сильнее, –с нажимом ответил Дерек. – Я ничего не мог сделать. 

– Похеру, – пробубнил про себя Стайлз. 

Он свернул с главной дороги, и повернул в переулок. И тут же он понял, что на этой улице жила Хизер. 

– Куда мы едем? – В очередной раз подал голос Дерек после того, как Стайз быстро свернул на параллельную улицу. 

– Я не знаю. – Сказал Стайлз. – У меня нет плана. Никто не рассказал мне ни о каком плане, а я уже давно за это не отвечаю, так что сейчас я просто покатаюсь вокруг, пока кто-нибудь меня не просвятит, что делать дальше. 

Дерек затих. 

– Я бы сказал “Если у тебя, конечно, нет идеи получше”, но это же ты, так что я даже не буду пытаться. 

– Стайлз… 

– Чувак, у тебя была одна единственная задача. Одна, блядь! Ты Альфа-оборотень, неужели тебе так сложно удержать одну бабу– 

– Я пытался, Стайлз. Но она подпитывалась магией с ритуалов и была слишком сильная. – Дерек его перебил. – Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы все так вышло. 

Стайлз хмыкнул. 

– Да, конечно, ты не хотел. 

– Я не знаю, что тебе еще сказать, Стайлз. Я пытался– 

– Не надо мне твоих оправданий, просто перестань проебываться! – Стайлза вдруг прорвало. 

– А ты сам хоть раз бы остановился и подумал, что если бы ты со своей дурацкой битой нас не выдал, мы бы вообще не оказались бы в этом бардаке. Или может быть если бы ты приложил хоть чуточку усилий для того, чтобы Скотт не ушел с Дюкалионом– 

Стайлз со всей силы вдавил педаль тормоза. 

– Господи, ты думаешь я не пытался что-ли? Я за ним несся шесть ебаных этажей, я умолял его не уходить! 

– Ты отговорил его от самопожертвования, и я уверен, что у тебя хватило бы сил отговорить его от союза с психованным Альфой. 

Стайзл взвился. 

– Да пошел ты, Дерек. Ты еще будешь использовать это против меня? Правда? Я тебе об этом по секрету рассказал, ебаный ты мудак. 

– Типа того, когда я тебе рассказал про Кейт? – Ответил Дерек. 

– Что? Кто вообще говорит о– 

О, ну да. 

Стайлз сглотнул, в попытках удержать злость. 

– Ну, когда ты мне о ней рассказывал, я подумал это просто история из жизни, а не предостережение о телках, с которыми тебе нравится встречаться. 

Дерек зарычал. 

– А теперь, – Стайлз продолжал давить, – спасибо тебе, теперь у нас Дарак, сбежавший с мамой Скотта, а Скотт опять ушел на темную сторону, чтобы ее спасти. 

– По крайней мере, он хоть что-то делает, – отрезал Дерек. – Может быть это и неправильно, но он что-то делает, а, зная Скотта, в итоге это все равно сработает. А ты? У нее твой отец, а что ты сделал для того, чтобы спасти его? 

– Иди на– 

– Ничего, Стайлз, – Дерек почти рычал. – У тебя даже шанса не было, чтобы его спасти. Ты бесполезный человек, который только путается под ногами. 

– Иди нахуй, – выдохнул Стайлз. – Иди нахуй! Нахуй! Я, блядь, пытался! 

– Так и я! 

– Плохо пытался, значит, – выплюнул в ответ Стайлз. 

– Да, плохо. Всегда не так. – Дерек выплевывал каждое слово. – Все что я делаю - только пытаюсь, но не смотря ни на что, я всегда недостаточно сильный или недостаточно умный, или не в том месте и не в то время, и все идет по пизде. Я всегда проебываюсь. 

– Так может и не стоит пытаться тогда, - слова отозвались болью и обидой где-то у самого Стайзла, но он все равно выдавил их из себя. 

– Я не могу, – Дерек казался беспомощным. 

– Ты мог бы, – настоял Стайлз, он сам себе не верил. – Ты бы мог просто перестать. Мог бы жить нормальной жизнью. 

– Я не смог бы ужиться сам с собой, – ответил Дерек. – Я должен помочь. Я должен попытаться. 

– Почему? – Стайлз требовал ответа, у него перехватило дыхание и зачесался нос. – Почему ты не можешь просто остановиться и оставить всех в покое? От тебя никакого толку. Ты только делаешь хуже, ты никому тут нахрен не нужен, ты бесполезный, ты слабый, ты– 

Он горько усмехнулся воздухом и наконец припарковался, а потом упал обратно в водительское кресло. 

– В конце концов, тела находишь именно ты. – Последнюю фразу он прошептал и зажмурился. 

Боже. 

Боже, он был прямо как Дерек. 

Все это время Стайлз подшучивал и смеялся над ним, а на самом-то деле, он был ничуть не лучше. Они были похожи. Им никогда не выиграть. Никак. Они – персонажи второго плана, плохой пример; те, кто проигрывает только потому, чтобы такие как Скотт смогли выиграть. 

По крайней мере, Дерек был оборотнем. Стайлз же был просто человеком. Бесполезным, слабым, жалким человеком. Он попытался сделать вдох, и едва не подавился воздухом. Когда он открыл глаза, Дерек смотрел прямо на него. 

Точно. 

Так все и было бы. Стайлз попытался бы, не смог бы, а Скотт бы победил. И если бы Стайзл потерял отца, он бы потерял его навсегда, а сам бы остался жив, потому что ему бы предстояло проиграть еще много-много раз. 

Если уж Дерек смог прожить так столько времени, то и у него получится. 

– Прости, – он буквально заставил себя говорить, но голос ему не поддавался. – Я... Боже, прости, Дерек. Блять. Я не это имел ввиду. 

– Нет, ты прав, – тихо ответил Дерек. – Наверное, мне лучше перестать. Но… 

– Ты не можешь, да? – сказал Стайлз, хлюпая носом. Слезы наконец полились из глаз. – Даже если бы им всем было бы без тебя лучше. 

– Да. 

– Да. 

В салоне воцарилась тишина, и Стайлз снова всхлипнул, и сглотнул. 

– Ладно, – он подал голос, выпрямляясь на сиденьи, – Ладно. Давай… поедем ко мне. В этот раз мой о-отец тебя не выгонит, правда? Мы сможем принять душ, переодеться и разогреть суп. Заодно подождем кого-нибудь, кто введет нас в курс дела. А потом мы пойдем и постараемся справиться со всем этим, даже если в итоге мы все равно налажаем. 

– Суп? – уточнил Дерек. 

Стайзл кивнул, выворачивая руль джипа, чтобы снова выехать из парка на дорогу. 

– Да, и я надеюсь, что ты любишь итальянский суп, потому что у нас вся морозилка им забита. Еще, кажется, остался лосось. Но я хочу супа. 

– Суп - это хорошо. – Согласился Дерек. 

Стайлз утвердительно кивнул. – Я не... – Дерек осекся, и выдохнул, прежде чем продолжить. - У меня иногда получается. Просто надо учиться… радоваться мелочам. 

Стайлз хмыкнул в ответ: 

– О, класс. Так Скотт станет Охренеть-Каким-Героем, а я что, должен успокоить себя тем фактом, что на этой неделе цена на бензин упала? 

– Вообще-то, на этой неделе, цена на бензин выросла, - ответил Дерек. 

– Да Бо...это был просто пример! 

Дерек усмехнулся. 

– Ты такой мудак, – обронил Стайлз, но он не мог скрыть ухмылки, которая расползалась по его лицу. 

– Это мелочи, – ответил Дерек. 

Стайлз еще раз хмыкнул, уже точно улыбаясь, и свернул на свою улицу. Он было открыл рот, чтобы спросить Дерека, чего ему больше хочется: поесть или в душ, но тут его телефон завибрировал одновременно с телефоном Дерека. 

Душа ушла в пятки, но он притормозил, и достал телефон из кармана. Рядом с ним, Дерек сделал то же самое. 

_Вы где вообще? Быстро в лофт, нам надо перегруппироваться и решить, что делать дальше._

Стайзл вздохнул и быстро набил Айзеку, что они будут через пятнадцать минут, а затем сунул телефон обратно в задний карман. 

– Прости, – сказал Стайлз, набирая скорость, и поворачивая на первую попавшуюся подъездную дорожку. – Я должен был догадаться, что они будут в лофте. Дерьмо. 

– Ну, ты пытался. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, старательно игнорируя пульсирующее запястье, и сдал назад. 

– Да. Да, пытался.

**Author's Note:**

> Примерный перевод названия: И на надгробиях напишут, что мы старались, как могли.  
> [Бонус-трек от переводчика.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74FIQpnXvyU)


End file.
